Hate and Love are such strong words
by SonamyGirll12
Summary: Sonic missed his date with Amy... AGAIN! Amy, who is over the top with rage, gives him a piece of her mind but says something that she doesn't mean and now Sonic won't talk to her. Will she manage to bring them back together? Sonamy of course!


Watch What You Say- Sonamy

**Hate and love are such strong words**

**It was a nice and quiet afternoon in Mobius. Everyone was laughing and playing outside… well, almost everyone.**

_**Where is he? Amy thought**_

**Yes, it was true… Sonic the hedgehog had asked Amy Rose on a date, but the thing is he asked her at 12:00 a.m. It was now 11:00 p.m.**

_**Let's face it… he's not coming… this is just like last time, Amy thought**_

**Amy sighed as she walked over to a mirror.**

**She was wearing a blue and white shirt, blue jeans, blue headband, and some white sneakers.**

**She had gotten all nice and pretty for her date, but in the end Sonic had probably "forgotten" their date… again.**

_**I'm not gonna get all mad because of this, Amy thought**_

_**Sonic is always running around… I don't blame him for forgetting things so quickly, Amy thought as she took off her new headband and looked at it**_

**Amy tried not to get mad but she couldn't help it, this was the **_**second**_** time.**

**Amy took a deep breath so she wouldn't cry.**

_**Don't cry… don't cry… don't, Amy thought**_

**Amy then threw her headband on the ground and she felt a tear go down her cheek**

**She ran towards her room, sat on her bed… and she started to cry**

**The next day…**

"**I love picking flowers" Cream said as she picked a white flower**

"**Don't you, Cheese?" Cream asked**

"**Chao chao chao" Cheese said**

**Cream looked up and saw a pink hedgehog coming their way**

"**It's Amy!" Cream said as she stood to her feet**

**Cream ran over to Amy and hugged her, and Cheese landed on top of Amy's head**

"**Hey guys" Amy said before starting to laugh**

**Cream then let go of her best friend and Cheese flew off of Amy's head **

"**What are you doing?" Cream asked**

"**Going for a walk" Amy said**

"**Can I come?" Cream asked**

"**Of course" Amy said**

**So the two girls started to walk together, laughing and talking**

"**Hey Amy, I almost forgot to ask you" Cream said**

"**How was your date with Sonic?" Cream asked**

**Cream expected to see Amy talking about how fabulous her date was without stopping, but instead Amy's smile slowly faded away and it turned into a frown**

"**What's the matter?" Cream asked**

"**Well… he didn't come" Amy said**

"**But why!" Cream asked**

"**I don't know… a part of me is saying that he forgot… but another part of me is saying it's something more" Amy said softly**

"**Don't worry Amy… I'm sure he just forgot" Cream said**

"**Maybe…" Amy said**

**After a while Amy and Cream were about to turn back, until they heard an explosion**

"**What was that?" Cream asked**

"**Let's go find out" Amy said**

**Amy and Cream started to run towards where they heard the explosion**

**When they got there they saw a big huge robot destroying everything in its path**

"**Why is that huge robot destroying everything?" Cream whined**

"**I don't know but we have to stop it quickly" Amy said**

**Amy took out her hammer**

**Just when she was about to run towards the robot a blue streak ran past her**

_**Great the heartbreaker is here, Amy thought**_

**Sonic jumped up and hit the robot with a spin attack**

**The robot fell backwards and hit the ground, making everything shake**

**Sonic turned around**

"**Hey" Sonic said to them**

"**Whatever" Amy said as she walked past him**

**Sonic watched Amy pass him with confusion**

"**What's wrong with her?" Sonic asked Cream**

"**Um…" Cream said**

"**You don't know?" Cream asked**

**Sonic thought for a moment**

"**No" Sonic said**

**Cream sighed**

**Amy stopped in front of the robot wondering where it came from, but the ground started to shake again**

**Sonic and Cream looked ahead and realized that the robot was getting up**

"**Uh…" Amy said as she looked up to the huge robot**

"**Don't worry guys!" a voice shouted**

**Sonic, Cream, and Amy turned around and saw Tails and Knuckles running towards them**

**Knuckles jumped up and punched the robot**

**The robot almost fell but it manage to stand straight**

"**Ah!" Amy screamed **

**Sonic ran towards Amy and picked her up, taking her somewhere safe so the robot wouldn't get her**

"**Hey, let me go!" Amy shouted as she tried to break free**

**Sonic stopped and put Amy down**

"**What is wrong with you?" Sonic asked**

"**Sonic hedgehog, don't you dare play dumb with me!" Amy snapped**

"**Well, could you tell me why you are so mad?" Sonic asked**

"**Think hedgehog" Amy said**

"**What did you say to me at 12:00 yesterday?" Amy asked**

**Sonic started to think**

_**At 12:00… oh no, Sonic thought**_

"**Oh no, Amy" Sonic said**

"**Yeah, now you remember" Amy said**

"**I have a good reason for not showing up" Sonic said**

"**And what could that possibly be!?" Amy shouted**

"**I- I can't tell you… at least not yet" Sonic said**

"**Sonic!!" Amy shouted with rage**

**Sonic turned around and saw Tails and Knuckles battling the robot**

"**Uh Amy, could we talk about this after we defeat this robot?" **

"**No, we are going to talk about this right now" **

"**Look Amy, I'm really sorry" **

"**Sonic, this is the second time" **

"**Well, the first time I was stopped by Bokkun" **

"**For the whole day?" **

"… **no" **

"**But Amy, last time I didn't say sorry… but I feel really bad about hurting you two times so I'm saying it now" **

"**Please Amy, I'm sorry"**

"**Sonic, you are probably just going to do it again" **

**The robot started to shoot laser**

"**Could you guys help us!?" Knuckles asked as he barely dodged a laser**

"**Amy—"**

"**Sonic, I never want to talk to you again… I hate you!"**

**Sonic and Amy then saw a big huge shadow over them; they both looked up and saw that it was the robot**

"**Run you guys!" Tails shouted**

**But they had no time to run**

**The robot grabbed Sonic and Amy, and squeezed them so hard that they could barely breathe**

"**Ahhh!" Amy screamed while trying to break free**

**Sonic and Amy then fainted from lack of oxygen**

**And the robot let go of them**

"**Oh no!" Cream cried**

**Knuckles ran towards them and was able to catch Sonic **

"**What about, Amy?" Tails asked**

"**Shoot" Knuckles said**

**But then out of know where Rouge came and caught Amy**

"**Whew… that was close" Cream said**

**Knuckles laid Sonic on the ground and went back to battling the robot**

**Rouge landed on the ground**

"**Time to finish you off!" Knuckles shouted**

**Knuckles then hit the robot with one of his shovel claws and the robot blew up, But everyone and everything wasn't effected by the explosion**

**Knuckles turned towards Tails and Rouge, and Rouge winked at him**

**Knuckles blushed a little bit**

"**Are they ok?" Knuckles asked, he tried to ignore Rouge**

"**I think all they need is rest, so we should take them home" Tails said**

**Later that day…**

**Amy opened her eyes and saw a pink ceiling; she immediately knew that she was at her own house**

**Amy sat up and looked around, most of the things were pink… yep, it was her house**

_**I must have fainted or something and they took me home, Amy thought**_

**Amy then heard her doorbell ring, and she jumped out of bed**

**She opened her door and saw that it was Cream**

"**Hey Cream" Amy said**

"**Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Cream cried**

"**You didn't have to worry" Amy said**

"**Uh… are you still mad?" Cream asked**

"**No, I feel a whole lot better now" Amy said**

"**Ok, now all I have to do is worry about Sonic" Cream said**

"**Was he hurt really bad or something?" Amy asked**

"**No…" Cream said slowly**

"**Don't you remember?" Cream asked**

"**Not really" Amy said**

**Cream looked at Cheese and then back at Amy**

"**You told him that you never want to talk to him again… and you said that you hated him" Cream said**

"**I said what!?" Amy asked**

**She couldn't even remember that she said that, she remembered everything except those words**

"**You said you never—"**

"**No, the last part" Amy interrupted**

"**I said that you said you hated him"**

**Amy had to hold onto her door to keep from falling**

**She couldn't have said that, she didn't believe it**

"**I- I didn't mean it, I w- was just really mad with him at that time… I don't hate Sonic, and I don't want to stop speaking to him"**

**Amy said those words so quickly that Cream had to take 7 seconds to understand what she just said**

"**Oh no, Amy… you have a lot of explaining to do" **

"**This is bad, this is bad, this is **_**REALLY**_** bad" **

**Amy was panicking… Sonic probably hated **_**her**_** now**

"**I have to find Sonic!"**

**Amy quickly waved goodbye to Cream before rushing off to find Sonic**

**She knew it was going to be hard but she had to try**

**Meanwhile…**

**Sonic was taking a walk to (or at least try to) fix his problems**

_**Well, let's see**_

_**I was choked by a gigantic robot, I made Amy mad, Amy now hates me, and she never wants to talk to me again… great, just absolutely perfect, Sonic thought**_

**Sonic sighed**

"**Where am I, anyway?" Sonic asked out loud**

"**You're in my trap, hedgehog" a voice said**

**Sonic turned around and was then caught by a net**

"**H- Hey let me go!" Sonic demanded**

**Sonic then saw someone come from behind some bushes**

"**And why would I do that?" the person asked**

**As the figure came into the light, Sonic saw that it was Dr. Eggman **

"**Ha ha ha!" Eggman laughed**

"**What do you want with me?" Sonic asked**

**Eggman snapped his fingers and a robot came out of the bushes, it was way bigger than Sonic but not as big as the one Knuckles fought**

**The robot then picked up Sonic and dropped him into a cage, and closed the lid**

"**You could have dropped me gently" Sonic snapped at the robot**

"**Ha, now you really are a rat" Eggman said**

**Eggman kicked the side of the cage with his foot, almost making the cage flip**

"**Just wait until I get out of here" Sonic said**

"**I would like to see you try" Eggman said**

**Eggman went back into the bushes, and when he came back he was in his small ship**

"**Let's go" Eggman ordered**

**Eggman flew into the air**

**The robot picked up the cage and flew after Eggman**

**Amy was too busy looking for Sonic that she hadn't noticed that she was now in a forest**

_**Sonic, where are you? Amy thought**_

**Amy then heard a laughing sound, and it sounded like… Dr. Eggman**

**Amy then ran towards the sound**

**When she got to the spot where she heard it she hid behind some bushes, and peeked through the leaves**

**She gasped**

**It **_**was**_** Dr. Eggman, but she also saw Sonic in a cage next to him**

"**Ha, now you really are a rat" she heard Eggman say**

**She then saw Eggman kick the side of Sonic's cage, and it broke her heart**

**Eggman was treating Sonic like he thought Sonic had no feelings**

"**Just wait until I get out of here" Sonic said**

"**I would like to see you try" Eggman said**

**Amy then saw Eggman disappear into some bushes and come back in his tiny ship he mostly is in**

"**Let's go" Eggman said**

**Amy saw Eggman fly into the air, and she saw a robot pick up Sonic's cage and fly after him**

"**Oh no" Amy cried as she ran out of the bushes to try and stop them, but they were already too far away**

**Amy wasn't going to give up, she already knew where Eggman's base was from their last encounter so she would be able to go there and free Sonic… before it was too late**

**At the base…**

**Amy had gotten into Eggman's base easily because of the entrance Knuckles had made when they last went in**

"**So far so good" Amy whispered**

"**I just hope that no robots find me" Amy said**

**Amy then realized that she had a problem…**

**How would she find the room Sonic is in?**

_**I'll figure that out somehow, Amy thought**_

**Amy continued to walk until she heard footsteps**

_**Yikes, Amy thought**_

**She quickly hid behind a wall, and she saw a robot pass by with a key of some sort**

**She then saw Dr. Eggman come towards it**

"**Is the rodent locked up?" Eggman asked the robot**

"**Yes, sir" the robot answered**

"**Now, don't lose that key… you never know who could be in here" Eggman said**

**The robot nodded, and Eggman turned around**

_**That must be the key to the room Sonic is in, Amy thought**_

**Amy saw the robot turn around and continue walking, and started to follow it as quietly as possible**

**The robot then stopped in front of a door, and it took out the key it had**

**Amy then took out her hammer and smashed the robot**

"**I'll take that" Amy said as she picked up the key**

**Amy stepped over the pieces of the robot**

"**Now, let's see if this works" Amy whispered**

**Amy put the key in the key hole, and the door opened **

_**Cool, Amy thought**_

**She walked in and turned a corner, and she saw Sonic in a big cage**

"**Sonic!" Amy cried with joy**

**Sonic looked up but he didn't smile or anything, and she then remembered that he was still mad at her**

**Amy ran towards Sonic's cage**

"**What are you doing here?" Sonic asked, he looked back down at the floor**

"**I'm here to rescue you" Amy said**

**Amy heard Sonic make a small laugh, and Amy looked at the cage**

_**Sonic could get out of here easily, Amy thought**_

_**But why isn't he? Amy wondered**_

"**Come on Sonic, you can't fool me… I know you can get out of here" Amy said**

**Sonic didn't say anything**

"**Please Sonic" Amy said**

"**Why should I listen to you?" Sonic asked**

"**Why are you even talking to me?" Sonic asked, he was looking at her now**

"**Sonic, when I said that, I didn't mean it" Amy said**

"**I really care about you" Amy added**

"**I thought you **_**hated**_** me" Sonic said**

**Sonic then saw a robot coming behind Amy, and started to get concerned**

"**Sonic, please listen to me" Amy said, but she realized that Sonic's attention was somewhere else… something was behind her**

**Amy slowly turned around and saw that it was robot**

"**Intruder alert" the robot said**

"**All invaders must be destroyed" the robot said**

"**Ah!" Amy shouted**

**The robot started to chase Amy**

"**Amy!" Sonic shouted as he stood up**

**Amy was led into a corner by the robot**

"**Uh…" Amy said as the robot was about to shoot a laser at her**

"**Hold on, Amy" Sonic said**

**Sonic ran to the back of the cage to gain speed, he then ran towards the font and broke free**

"**Ah!" Amy screamed as the robot fired the laser**

**But Sonic picked up Amy and moved her out the way just in time, and the laser hit the wall**

**Sonic ran out of the room, but the robot quickly followed**

"**You alright?" Sonic asked, he wasn't looking at her though**

"**Yeah" Amy manage to say**

**The robot started to shoot lasers again**

**Sonic ran in a room, he put Amy on the ground, and pressed the button to close the door**

"**That won't hold it for long" Amy said**

"**I know" Sonic said**

**Sonic looked up and saw an air vent that they could crawl in**

"**I got an idea" Sonic said**

**Sonic jumped up and grabbed the cover for the air vent**

**He helped Amy up, and she helped him**

**Sonic then put back the cover for the air vent**

**The robot busted through the door, and looked around… they were no where in sight**

**But Eggman made this robot with the ability to see through things**

**The robot looked up saw that Sonic and Amy had escaped through the air vent, and he got ready to shoot lasers**

"**Sonic, how will we find the exit in here?" Amy asked**

"**There always has to be a place where air vents end, and that is most likely outside" Sonic said **

**Something behind Amy then hit the air vent, and it made a hole**

"**What was that?" Sonic asked**

**Amy looked through the hole and saw the robot getting ready to fire another one**

"**It's the robot" Amy said**

**Another laser went through the vent, and it almost hit Sonic**

"**Man, Eggman wasn't playing when he made this robot" Sonic said**

"**Come on we need to hurry" Sonic said**

**Amy and Sonic continued to crawl faster while dodging lasers**

"**Sonic" **

"**What?" **

**Sonic dodged a laser**

"**If the robot keeps shooting like this…" **

"**Isn't the vent going to—"**

**Sonic and Amy started to here a cracking sound**

"**Break?"**

**Part of the vent started to break**

"**Whoa!" Sonic shouted as he fell to the ground right in front of the robot**

"**Sonic!!" Amy cried**

**The robot turned to face Sonic**

**Sonic gulped**

"**Not good" Sonic said**

**The robot ran towards Sonic, trying to punch him… and Sonic barely made**

"**Amy, listen!" Sonic shouted**

"**Go find the exit, I'll be ok" Sonic said as he dodge one of the robot's kicks**

"**But" Amy said**

"**Just go!" Sonic demanded**

**Amy hesitated at first but she turned around and started to look for the exit, but after 3 minutes Amy stopped**

_**What am I doing? Amy thought**_

_**How can I just leave Sonic? Amy thought**_

**Amy then heard laughter, and she crawled back to where Sonic had fell**

**She saw Dr. Eggman, the robot next to him, and… Sonic was on the ground trying to get up but he couldn't**

"**Sonic, no" Amy whispered**

_**I never should have left him alone, Amy thought**_

**Amy saw Eggman point to Sonic and the robot picked him up**

**Eggman then started to walk off and the robot followed**

**When they were gone Amy jumped down, and followed their direction**

**Amy saw Eggman and the robot walk through a gold door, and she went in and hid behind some boxes**

**Sonic had tried his best to defeat the robot but it was really strong and in the end he was defeated**

**Sonic watch helplessly as Dr. Eggman ordered the robot to take him somewhere**

**And the robot picked him up**

**Sonic hadn't fainted but he knew that Dr. Eggman could easily take advantage of the moment**

_**I wonder where they're taking me, Sonic thought**_

**Sonic had his eyes close the whole way so he knew that it was going to be horrible once he opened them**

**But Sonic finally decided to peek through one eye and saw that they had entered through a gold door**

_**Huh, a gold door… must mean that this is where you get extra torture, Sonic thought**_

**Sonic started to realized that the robot was heading towards a rope**

**It laid Sonic down, and made Sonic sit up**

**The robot started to tie the rope around Sonic so that Sonic could only move his legs**

**There was a loop that made a hole at the end of the rope, and the robot put that through a hook**

**The hook started to go up and so did Sonic, it took him up by about 36 yards**

**The hook went to the left, and Sonic saw a big pool full of Sharks**

"**Figures" Sonic said**

**The hook went over it, and Sonic was right above the shark infested pool**

"**Ha ha ha…" Dr. Eggman laughed**

"**I hope you like swimming with the sharks" Eggman said**

"**Actually the correct term is "swimming with the fishes", not sharks" Sonic said**

"**Don't you back talk me, rodent" Eggman demanded**

"**Anyway…" Eggman said, he took out a remote**

"**Down we go" Eggman said, he touched a button on the remote**

**Sonic felt the hook move and he started to go down lower**

"**Don't worry… their bite is worse than their bark" Eggman said**

"**Thank you, that makes me feel so much better" Sonic said sarcastically**

**One of the sharks jumped up to get Sonic but missed… by about 7 centimeters**

"**Ha, no one can save you now" Eggman said**

"**Now that's where you're wrong" Amy said while coming from behind the boxes**

**Eggman and the robot looked at her, but Sonic glanced at her and then went back to looking at the sharks**

"**How did you get in here?" Eggman asked**

"**That's for me to know and you to find out" Amy said, she took out her hammer**

**Eggman pointed to Amy and the robot ran towards her**

_**I got on idea, Amy thought**_

**Amy ran away from the robot, and the robot started to shoot lasers**

"**Perfect" Amy said**

**Amy then ran in front of Eggman, the robot shot at her, and she jumped out the way**

"**Ah!!" Eggman shouted**

**The laser knocked the remote out of Eggman's hands**

"**The remote!" Eggman shouted**

**He ran to go get it**

"**Oh no you don't" Amy said**

**Amy grabbed the remote just before Eggman could get it**

**She pressed the button that had "UP" on it, and the hook started to take Sonic higher**

"**Alright" Amy said**

**She pressed the buttons that had "RIGHT" and "DOWN" on it**

**The hook went to the right and gently put Sonic down on the ground**

"**Phew, that was close" Amy said as she ran over to Sonic and started to untie him**

"**Thanks, Amy" Sonic said**

**Sonic stood up and Amy did too**

"**No!" Eggman shouted**

"**You stupid robot, don't just stand there!" Eggman shouted**

**The robot started to head towards Sonic and Amy while shooting missiles**

"**Hang on" Sonic said **

**He then grabbed Amy by the hand and started to run**

"**Ahhh!" Amy screamed**

**Sonic ran behind some metal boxes and put Amy down**

"**You stay here" **

"**But Sonic I—"**

**Amy didn't get to finish, Sonic had already gone out to battle the robot**

_**What if Sonic gets hurt again? Amy wondered **_

**Sonic hit the robot with a spin attack, and the robot's missile launcher was destroyed**

**But the robot didn't care much about it, it just ran towards Sonic**

"**Man, where is a red cape when you need it?" Sonic asked**

**The robot was about to punch Sonic**

"**Olay!" Sonic shouted as he did a flip over the robot**

**Sonic turn around and did a super spin on the robot, making it fly in the air and then crash to the ground**

"**I would give that crash landing a perfect ten" Sonic said while doing a thumbs- up at the robot**

**The robot got up and flew into the air**

**The robot started to fly towards where Amy was**

"**Shoot" Sonic said**

**He started to run towards Amy but the robot had already grabbed her**

"**Sonic, help!" Amy cried**

**The robot started to fly higher**

"**Amy!" Sonic shouted**

**Sonic started to jump on the boxes that led all the way to the ceiling**

_**It can't go any higher with the roof above its head, Sonic thought**_

**But Eggman had a plan**

"**Sonic, won't be able to get my robot now" Eggman said**

**He picked up the remote and pressed the "OPEN" button**

**The roof slowly started to open up**

"**What the?" Sonic asked**

_**Now I really need to speed up, Sonic thought**_

**Sonic continued to jump on the boxes**

"**Help!" Amy shouted**

**The robot then flew outside, and started to fly up higher**

"**You're not taking Amy with you" Sonic said**

**Sonic jumped up and hit the robot with a spin attack**

**The robot then threw Amy so that Sonic couldn't get her**

"**Ahhh!" Amy screamed as she was falling **

"**Amy, hold on!" Sonic shouted as he landed on the ground and started to run towards Amy**

_**Sonic hurry, Amy thought**_

**Sonic started to run faster so he could catch Amy, but Amy was getting closer to the ground**

_**I'm not going to make it like this, Sonic thought**_

"**Sonic!" Amy shouted, she was about to hit the ground**

**Sonic then jumped forward **

"**Ahhh!" Amy screamed as she was caught by Sonic**

**But when Sonic had jumped he had to jump right off a cliff**

"**Well, we almost had it" Sonic said**

**Sonic and Amy started to fall**

"**Ahhh!!" **

**But just in the nick of time, Tails came with X- Tornado and they both fell in the plane**

"**Wow, that was close, luckily Cream told me that you guys were at Eggman's base" Tails said**

"**How'd she know?" Amy asked**

"**You guys didn't come back, so she figured that you guys were in trouble" Tails said**

"**Are you guys ok?" Tails asked while pressing a button to close back the hood of the plane**

"**Yeah, we're just fine" Sonic said while getting up from the ground**

"**Not a very soft landing, though" Amy said while rubbing her head**

**Sonic and Amy got up and sat on the seats**

"**We're going to go to Angel Island" Tails said**

"**Okay" Sonic said**

**Everything then went silent between Amy and Sonic**

**Amy started to feel uncomfortable in the silence and she started to think of something she could say to Sonic**

"**Uh, thanks for saving me" Amy said**

"**Your welcome" Sonic said**

**Then he started to look outside again**

"**Are you ok?" Amy asked**

"**Uh-huh" Sonic said, he was still looking outside the window**

**Amy sighed, she was trying to make as much conversation as possible but Sonic seemed like he was trying to make as little conversation as possible**

_**I wish I could rewind time, Amy thought**_

_**So Sonic would never be mad at me, Amy thought**_

**Amy glanced at Sonic, he still wouldn't look at her**

_**We could have settled this problem, but instead I had to open my big mouth and say that "I never want to talk to you again… I hate you" to Sonic, Amy thought**_

**Amy looked ahead and saw Angel Island**

"**Here we go" Tails said**

**Tails guided the plane towards Angel Island and gently landed it**

**Everyone then got out, and Knuckles came**

"**Hi Knux, what's happening?" Sonic asked Knuckles while hi- 5ing him**

"**Nothing much" Knuckles said**

"**I'm glad you guys are feeling better" Knuckles added**

**Sonic glanced at Amy but then back at Knuckles**

_**Well, at least he looked at me, Amy thought**_

"**Let's go" Knuckles said**

"**But why are we here?" Amy asked**

"**We think that one of the chaos emeralds are in the water somewhere around Angel Island" Tails said**

"**I think that'll have to wait" Sonic said while looking at the sky**

"**Why?" Knuckles asked**

**Sonic pointed to the sky, and everyone saw the robot**

"**Where did that come from?" Tails asked**

"**It's the robot that me and Amy encountered at Eggman's base" Sonic said**

"**And it most likely wants me and Amy" Sonic said**

**The robot started to fly towards Sonic and Amy**

"**Sorry guys, but we gotta run" Sonic said**

**Amy and Sonic started to run away from the robot**

"**Come on we have to help them" Tails said**

**Tails and Knuckles ran after the three of them**

"**Sonic, the robot is catching up" Amy said **

"**I know, I know" Sonic said**

**Sonic then saw a cliff in front of them**

"**Man" Sonic said**

**He grabbed Amy's hand and quickly made a U turn**

**The robot turned around to follow them**

"**This robot doesn't give up" Sonic said, before he turned left**

**They continued to run, Sonic and Amy running away from the robot, and the robot running after Sonic and Amy**

**The robot started to shoot lasers at Sonic and Amy**

"**It was just a matter of time" Sonic said**

**One of the lasers hit a tree and the tree started to fall**

"**Sonic, look out!" Amy shouted**

"**Whoa!" Sonic shouted**

**The tree was going to land on them**

**But Sonic looked ahead and saw that there was a cliff and he had to a stop**

**They were trapped, the robot was behind them, a tree was about to fall on them, and there was a cliff in front of them**

**Sonic picked up Amy and jumped forward, just before the tree hit them**

"**Sonic, Amy!!" Tails shouted as him and Knuckles stopped at the cliff**

**They looked down and saw that Sonic and Amy had disappeared into the water**

"**This isn't good" Knuckles said**

**The robot then flew in the air and turned around to go to Eggman's base**

"**This is about to get worse" Tails said, he looked up at the sky**

"**How?" Knuckles asked**

"**Because… there is a storm coming" Tails said**

**Tails was right about the storm, but he had no idea how strong it was going to be…**

"**Sonic!" Amy shouted over the sound of waves crashing and rushing water**

"**I- I'm over here!!" Sonic shouted**

_**I have to find Sonic quickly before something bad happens to him, Amy thought**_

"**Sonic!" Amy shouted**

"**Amy, help!" Sonic shouted back**

"**Keep shouting Sonic, so I can find you!!" Amy shouted**

**She started to swim towards Sonic's voice**

**Amy almost screamed when the lighting came, but she couldn't be scared right now…. she had to find Sonic before he drowned**

"**Sonic!!"**

"**Amy!"**

**It seemed like Sonic's voice was getting closer**

"**Sonic!"**

**She didn't hear anything**

"**Sonic where are you!?"**

**Nothing**

_**Oh no, Amy thought**_

**Amy took a deep breath and dived under water**

**She saw Sonic sinking farther and farther, and she swam towards him**

**She grabbed Sonic and swam up to the surface**

**Amy came up to the surface and Sonic took a deep breath before coughing**

"**Amy, is that you?" Sonic asked**

"**Yes, and don't worry Sonic… we'll swim to land somehow" Amy said**

**Sonic nodded**

**Amy looked around, it seemed like the storm would last forever**

"**Okay Sonic, let's go" Amy said**

"**Just hold onto me" Amy said**

**Sonic did as she said**

**A wave crashed near them and they were sent spinning around in the water**

"**H- How will we find land?" Sonic asked **

**Amy looked ahead and saw the black water making waves and letting them crash on the surface of the water, but there was something else out there and it didn't look like water**

"**I think I found it" Amy said**

**Amy started to swim though the water, trying to avoid the waves that would take them under water if it crashed down on them**

"**Do you see it?" Amy asked**

"**I- I think so" Sonic said**

**Amy could tell that Sonic was freezing and maybe just a little scared in the black sea water, but she felt the same… a big title wave could drown them any minute**

"**Don't worry Sonic, we're getting closer"**

**Amy continued to swim, and they we starting to get really close**

"**I- I can see it c- clearly now, it is an island"**

"**I knew it"**

**A big wave then crashed down behind them, and they were sent through the rushing water straight to land**

"**That was unexpected" Sonic said while standing up**

"**Well, at least we made it" Amy said, she got up and started to wring out her dress**

**Amy and Sonic then realized that the thunder was getting closer, which meant that the storm was coming in**

"**I think we should go find shelter" Sonic said**

**Amy nodded, and they both started to look for someplace to sleep**

**Amy went to the left to look for a place to sleep, and Sonic was about to go to the right until he saw that Amy wasn't behind him**

"**Hey Amy" Sonic said**

**Amy looked at him**

"**You should kinda stick with me… you could get hurt or lost if you go by yourself" Sonic said**

**Amy looked at him with confusion**

"**Are you saying that I can't make it on my own?" Amy asked Sonic**

"**No" Sonic said**

"**Good, then I can go on my own" Amy said**

"**But, Amy" Sonic said**

"**So, you are saying that I can't go on my own" Amy said**

"**No… well not really" Sonic said**

**Amy crossed her arms**

"**I'm no saying that you can't go on your own, I'm just saying that it would be safer for you to stay with me" **

"**Sonic, I can go where I want to go" **

"**And I want to go left, so you can go right"**

**Amy started to walk away**

_**Why do girls have to be so difficult? Sonic wondered**_

"**Does Sonic think I'm not strong enough to go on my own, or something?" Amy asked**

**Amy continued to walk, but then heard thunder**

"**Man, that storm is getting closer" Amy said**

**Then out of no where, lighting came and struck a tree that was in front of Amy, and the tree was about to fall on her**

"**Ah!" Amy screamed**

"**Amy, look out!" Sonic shouted**

**Sonic then pushed Amy out the way, and they both fell to the ground**

**Amy opened her eyes and realized that Sonic was so close to her that their noses touched**

**Sonic and Amy stared at each other for about 2 seconds, and then Sonic quickly moved away from her**

"**Um… are you ok?" Sonic asked**

"…**yeah" Amy managed to say**

**But the tree then landed on Sonic's foot, making him shout out in pain**

"**Oh no, Sonic" Amy said**

"**I- I'm ok…" Sonic said**

**Amy got up quickly, pulled the tree off of Sonic's foot, and then she went back over to Sonic**

"**Sonic, I'm so so sorry" Amy said**

"**It's ok, it wasn't your fault" Sonic said**

"**Yes, it is my fault, I should have listened to you" Amy said**

"**I thought that you didn't think I could make it on my own, but you were just worried that I would get hurt" Amy said**

"**Don't be so hard on yourself" Sonic said**

"**I should have explained what I meant better" Sonic said**

"**But Sonic it is my fault" Amy said, she looked at the ground**

**Amy tried to hold back her tears**

"**Don't blame yourself for this one accident" **

_**But I'm not talking about one accident…, Amy thought**_

**Amy looked at Sonic and made a smile and he smiled back, but then he looked at the ground and his smile went away**

_**I wish I knew what Sonic was thinking, Amy thought**_

_**Is he still mad at me? Does he hate me? Amy wondered**_

"**Can you walk?"**

"**I'm pretty sure I can"**

**They looked up and saw that the rain had stopped, the thunder had quieted, and the lightning had ceased… the storm was gone**

**The dark clouds moved aside and the bright moon came**

**Sonic looked around, he realized that they were in a place surrounded by trees and bushes**

_**It would probably be impossible for someone to find us here, Sonic thought**_

"**Well Amy, I guess you did find some shelter"**

**Amy looked around and she laughed**

"**Guess I did"**

**Sonic put both of his hands behind his head and laid down on his back**

**Amy giggled, and Sonic looked at her**

"**What's so funny?"**

"**Nevermind" **

"**No really, what?"**

"**Forget it"**

"**Come on, you can't leave me guessing for the whole night"**

"**How am I going to get to sleep?"**

"**I'm sure you will be able to go to sleep"**

"**I'll tell you when the time is right"**

"**Well, is it the right time now?"**

**Amy laid on her stomach, rested her head on her arms, looked at him, and smiled**

"**Nope"**

"**That's not right"**

"**You girls always do this"**

"**Ha, yeah right"**

"**But—"**

"**Good night, Sonic"**

**Sonic sighed, and closed his eyes**

**Amy looked at Sonic and after about 20 minutes Amy knew that Sonic was fast asleep**

**Amy sighed**

_**I want to tell Sonic that what I said… wasn't true**_

_**But I don't know how**_

_**And he might not want to listen to me**_

**Amy thought for a moment**

_**Sonic, I know that what I said hurt you bad but I didn't mean it… and I would like for us to be friends again, like old times**_

_**Nah, that sounds kind of weird**_

**Amy thought of something else**

_**Sonic, when I said that I hated you and that I never want to talk to you again, well that just came out**_

_**My mouth had a mind of it's own, so please forgive me**_

_**Too, unbelievable**_

**Amy tried something else**

_**Sonic, I know that what I said broke your heart, but it also broke mine**_

_**Please forgive me, cause if you don't I won't be able to go on**_

_**You keep my heart going**_

_**Ok, it is clear that I watch too much 1900 romance movies**_

**Nothing seemed right**

**Anything she thought of sounded too off topic or too corny**

**Amy sighed**

_**I should go to sleep… maybe I'll think of something in the morning**_

**The next morning…**

**The next morning Amy was woken up by the sound of waves crashing onto the shore and realized that Sonic wasn't next to her**

**She sat up quickly and looked around**

**He still wasn't there**

**Amy started to get scared**

_**What if Eggman somehow came and captured Sonic, again? Amy wondered**_

**Amy stood up**

**But just before Amy was about to run off and look for him, Sonic came through the trees and smiled at her**

"**Hiya" Sonic said**

**Amy sighed with relief**

"**Thank goodness you're safe"**

"**Of course I am"**

"**Why wouldn't I be?"**

"**I thought you were captured or something bad happened to you"**

**Sonic looked at her**

"**You were actually worried about me?"**

"**Of course I was"**

_**He must still think that I hate him, Amy thought**_

**Sonic smiled**

"**I just went to look around" **

**Amy looked at the sky and realized that the sun was still coming up**

"**Why did you wake up so early?"**

**Sonic looked at her and then at the trees**

"**I was having a nightmare and woke up… you know how it is"**

**Amy looked at Sonic **

"**Oh Sonic, what happened?"**

**Sonic looked at her with concern and then looked at the sky**

"**I- It was nothing"**

"**Come on we should look around this place some more"**

**Sonic walked past her**

"**Uh…" Amy said**

**Sonic turned around**

"**You coming?" **

"**Well… of course"**

**Amy ran to Sonic's side and they started to walk**

"**Sonic, aren't you going to tell me what happened in your dream?"**

**Sonic glanced at her and then looked at the ground**

"**I… I really don't want to talk about it"**

**Amy knew that Sonic didn't want to talk about it but she still wondered**

"**It's pretty amazing on how we got here" Sonic said, trying to change the subject**

"**Yeah" Amy said**

"**Come on, we could cover more ground if we run" Sonic said**

**Sonic started to run, and Amy began to run so she could catch up**

"**But Sonic, we don't know what we could run into" **

"**That's the part that makes every adventure fun"**

_**Good old Sonic, Amy thought**_

**Sonic and Amy kept running**

"**Oh come on, I know you can run faster than that" **

**Amy smiled and started to run faster**

**Amy ran after Sonic**

**They ran and laughed together through the whole way**

"**Ha, your pretty good Amy"**

"**Running after you all the time keeps me in shape"**

**Sonic laughed and looked ahead**

**He saw a steep hill in front of them**

"**Whoa" **

**Sonic screeched to a stop**

"**That was close"**

"**Aha, I got you"**

**Sonic turned around**

"**Amy, wait—"**

**Amy jumped forward and grabbed Sonic making both of them tumble down the hill**

"**Ahhh!"**

**The both tumbled down the hill until the hill ended and they both stopped… Sonic on his stomach at the bottom and Amy on top of Sonic, laughing**

"**S- So… s- sorr…" Amy could barely talk, she was laughing too much**

"**You think that's funny, huh? **

**Amy could only nod**

"**I'll show you what's funny"**

**Sonic flipped Amy over and started to tickle her**

"**Son… Sonic… s-stop"**

**Amy was laughing so hard that she was starting to get tears in her eyes**

**Sonic decided to listen to Amy and stop**

**Amy sat up and smiled at Sonic and he smiled back**

"**Need help?"**

**Sonic got up and held out his hand**

"**Thanks"**

**Amy grabbed his hand and stood up**

"**Hey, what's that?" Sonic asked**

**Amy turned around and saw a tall, gray, tube shaped building**

"**Why would a building be on an island?" Amy asked**

"**Well, we don't even really know if this place is an island" Sonic said**

"**But by the looks of it, I think it is" Sonic said while looking around**

**Amy looked at Sonic**

"**Should we go in?"**

"**Why wouldn't we?"**

**Amy sighed**

**She should have already known that Sonic was going to say that**

**Sonic and Amy ran towards the building and entered it, it was empty**

"**Nobody is here"**

**Sonic and Amy then heard something that sounded like a rope that just snapped apart**

"**What was that?"**

**Amy looked up and saw a big huge metal block falling down, and it was about to land on Sonic**

"**Look out!" Amy shouted**

**Amy jumped forwards and pushed Sonic out the way and the heavy block of metal crashed on the ground, making the ground shake**

"**Whew, thanks Amy"**

"**No problem"**

**They both got up**

"**I wonder if this was a trap" Amy said**

**Sonic kicked at the block of metal**

"**Maybe"**

"**I think someone was **_**trying**_** to get you, Sonic"**

**Amy tried not to think of what would have happened if she hadn't look up in time**

"**Probably Eggman or something"**

**Sonic shrugged**

**Sonic and Amy then heard something and they both looked up**

**They a lot of holes form in the walls of the building and the entrance of the building closed up**

"**Not good"**

**Suddenly water started to fill up the building, by going through the holes**

"**Yuck it's water"**

"**And it's coming in fast"**

**The water continued to fill up the building**

**Sonic and Amy were being pushed by the water; they were almost to the top**

"**Why couldn't this be a milkshake or something?"**

"**It doesn't always have to be water"**

"**Sonic, the water is about to go over my head"**

**Sonic looked up**

"**I got an idea"**

"**Can you get your hammer?"**

**Amy raised up her hand, snapped her fingers, and her hammer appeared**

"**Good"**

"**Ok, on three you hit the wall"**

**Amy nodded**

**The water started to come in the building faster**

"**Ok, one"**

"**Two"**

**Amy turned to face the wall**

"**Three!"**

**Amy swung at the wall and it broke**

"**Whoa!!"**

"**Ahhh!"**

**All the water, Sonic, and Amy spilled out of the building onto land**

**Once Sonic and Amy stopped feeling the rough water fall on top of them they opened their eyes**

"**You ok?" Amy asked**

"**I'm fine"**

**Sonic and Amy stood up**

"**That's what I call refreshing" Amy said, she squeezed her hair so the water would come out**

"**Seemed more, depressing to me" Sonic said**

**Amy laughed**

"**Where to now?"**

"**I don't know, I usually would just keep running until I find something that interests me"**

"**Well…**

**Amy grabbed Sonic's hand**

"… **That's exactly what we'll do, then"**

**Amy started to run and Sonic followed**

**At Mystic Ruins…**

"**Knuckles, where should we look?"**

"**I mean we don't even know where they are" Tails told Knuckles**

"**I have a feeling that they're on an island"**

"**So we should look at all the islands closest to Angel Island"**

**Tails sighed**

"**Knuckles are you**** crazy****?" Tails asked**

"**That would take days, and we don't have that long"**

"**They would starve to death"**

**Knuckles stared at Tails**

"**Well, I don't see you making any bright ideas"**

**Tails shook his head**

"**I think I have an idea where they are"**

"**But I have to go make sure, so I'll tell you if I've pin pointed them tomorrow"**

**Tails waved goodbye and flew off**

"**Humph" Knuckles said, he crossed his arms and walked off**

"**Know it all" Knuckles said**

**Tails came out of no where and flew over Knuckles**

"**I heard that"**

**Tails flew past Knuckles, and went to his workshop**

**Later that day…**

"**Hey Amy"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Can I ask you something?"**

"**Of course"**

"**What would you do if you wanted to tell someone something that was very important, but you don't know how to put it?"**

**Amy looked at the ground, she was already in the situation**

"**Well, I would still tell the person because once you start you might find that it really wasn't that hard to tell them"**

**Sonic probably asked this because he wants to tell me something about what I said to him, Amy thought**

"**Maybe"**

**I such a jerk**

**I giving Sonic this advice, when I don't even use it, Amy thought**

**Sonic looked at the sky**

"**It's starting to get dark **

"**We should probably start heading back"**

**Sonic and Amy looked ahead and saw a cliff in front of them**

"**Wow" Amy said**

**She walked over to the cliff and saw that a big huge lake was at the bottom**

"**It's water again" Sonic said**

**Sonic and Amy then heard something move from within the bushes**

**Amy was about to go over there until Sonic put his hand in front of her**

"**Stay here"**

"**But Sonic"**

**Sonic shook his head to show that he really wanted her to stay put**

**Amy sighed, then nodded**

"**Amy I know you want to come along but you could get hurt"**

"**Remember last time"**

**Amy nodded; she knew he was only trying to protect her**

**Sonic walked towards the bushes and he heard something move again**

"**Um…"**

**Just when Sonic was about to turn around a robot came from behind the bushes and grabbed Sonic by the neck**

**Amy gasped; it was Eggman's robot that always wanted to attack him**

"**You let him go right now!" Amy screamed**

**The robot looked at Amy**

"**Amy… run" Sonic struggled to say, he was trying to move the robot's hand put he couldn't**

"**No way, I'm not leaving you"**

**Amy took out her hammer, ran towards the robot, and tried to hit it**

**The robot quickly jumped out the way, but Amy didn't give up**

"**Let him go!"**

**The robot went towards the cliff and stood there**

"**Now I got you"**

**But the robot didn't do anything and Amy realized what it would do if she tried to hit it**

_**It's planning to throw Sonic off the cliff! Amy thought**_

"**Don't… don't… please don't" Amy whispered**

**Amy looked at Sonic and then at the robot**

**The robot held Sonic over the cliff**

"**No, don't!"**

**But the robot didn't listen… it just threw Sonic over the cliff, and in about 4 seconds Amy heard a big splash**

"**Sonic!" Amy shouted**

**The robot started to go towards Amy**

"**How dare you do that!"**

**Amy dodged the robot's punch and whacked it with her hammer, making it break**

"**Sonic, don't worry here I come!"**

**Amy then dived into the water**

"**Ahhh!" Sonic shouted as he was falling towards the water**

**Sonic just hoped that Amy would be ok with the robot up at the top**

**Sonic took in a deep breath and he fell into the water with a big splash**

_**Not good, Sonic thought**_

**Sonic looked around, and started to feel sick**

**It was just water everywhere, he couldn't take it**

_**I have to get out of here, Sonic thought**_

_**But how?**_

_**I can't swim, Sonic thought**_

**Sonic knew he couldn't hold his breath forever**

_**If I said it once then I've said it a hundred times… I HATE WATER!! Sonic thought**_

**Sonic then heard a splash and he started to look around**

**When he looked up he saw Amy diving down to him with her hand held out**

**Amy dived down and saw Sonic and she held out her hand so that he could grab it**

**She was so happy that he was still conscious**

**Amy looked at Sonic with concern**

_**He might look like he isn't scared but I can tell that he is, Amy thought**_

**Sonic grabbed Amy's hand, looked at her, and smiled**

**She looked Sonic in the eye and smiled**

**It was almost like they were communicating with each other by just looking at each other**

**Sonic seemed to be saying, **_**I'm so happy to see you… I was starting to get scared**_

**And Amy seemed to be saying, **_**Thank God that you're safe, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't**_

**Amy started to pull Sonic towards the surface**

**Finally when they got to the surface (which seemed to take forever) they started gasping for air**

**Amy swam to land and Sonic crawled behind her to the ground**

"**Y- You okay?" Amy asked, she turned around so that she was facing him**

**Amy looked at Sonic and saw that he was shivering**

"**I- I'm… I- I'm…"**

**Sonic started coughing**

"**Oh Sonic—"**

"**Amy, I'm sorry"**

**Amy looked at Sonic with confusion**

"**For what?"**

"**For everything"**

"**I'm sorry for hurting your feelings"**

"**I'm sorry for getting mad at you"**

"**I'm sorry for everything!"**

**Amy didn't know what to say, all she could do was look at Sonic**

"**You probably would be better off if you never meet me"**

"**No Sonic, that's not true!"**

**Words started coming to Amy now**

"**But Amy it is true… you never would have to go through this hurting and pain… not only on missions but in your heart, too"**

"**Sonic no, don't say that"**

"**This is all my fault"**

"**But—"**

"**If it wasn't for me this never would have happened"**

"**I should have forgave you but instead I said I hated you"**

**Sonic looked at Amy but then back at the ground**

"**And Sonic, I don't hate you"**

"**I was just mad at the time, and when I'm mad… I might say things that I don't mean"**

**Sonic started to look at Amy now**

"**Sonic hedgehog, I don't hate you and I couldn't live a day without talking to you"**

"**Sonic, before I met you I felt empty inside, but ever since I saw you I started to feel like I could do anything if you were right there beside me"**

"**Sonic, you were different than the other boys because you made me feel special… and I never want to leave you… I can't even stand being away from you for at least 10 seconds"**

**Amy smiled at Sonic**

"**I always will care about you Sonic… no matter what I say"**

**Sonic made a little smile at Amy and she started to feel a whole little better**

_**Wow, my advice actually worked, Amy thought**_

_**But it seems like there's something that troubles him**_

"**Come on we should start our way back, I think it's about to rain" Amy said**

**Sonic nodded**

**Amy stood up and Sonic did too**

"**Are you ok?"**

"… **I think so"**

**Sonic and Amy started to go back, and after a while it did start to rain**

"**Hey Amy"**

"**Yeah?"**

**Sonic tried to ignore the pain he was having in his head**

"**I- I have to tell you something"**

"**What is it?"**

**Sonic took a deep breath**

"**I…"**

"**Yeah?"**

**Sonic started to feel worse**

"**I… I—"**

**Sonic fell to the ground**

"**Oh no Sonic"**

**Amy stopped, turned around, and bent down to Sonic**

"**Sonic, Sonic wake up"**

**But he didn't**

_**He must of past out, Amy thought**_

**Amy gently put him on her back and started to carry him**

_**He's lighter than I thought, Amy thought**_

**Amy started to run for some shelter**

**Amy looked to her right and saw a cave that would shelter them from the rain**

_**That'll do, Amy thought**_

**Amy went in the cave and laid Sonic on the ground**

_**Poor Sonic**_

_**That robot just started attacking him for no reason, Amy thought**_

**Amy laid down next to Sonic and looked at him**

_**He's even cute when he is asleep, Amy thought**_

**She then laughed a little**

_**Only love can make you think like this, Amy thought**_

**Sonic then moved a little and his body grew tense**

"**Amy, don't go"**

"**I need you here with me… please don't leave me" Sonic called in his sleep**

**Amy smiled**

"**It's ok Sonic, I'm not going anywhere" **

**Amy reached out, touched his cheek, and Sonic immediately started to calm down**

**Amy watched Sonic doze off again**

_**Sonic… I'm defiantly not leaving you**_

_**You need me, and I need you**_

_**And I hope that we'll never part, Amy thought**_

**Amy closed her eyes and fell asleep**

**The next morning…**

**Amy woke to find out that it wasn't raining anymore**

"**Thank goodness"**

**She looked at Sonic who was still sleeping**

_**I'll let him rest, he had a hard day yesterday, Amy thought**_

**Amy stood up**

"**I'll go look around for a bit"**

**Amy ran out of the cave and started to wonder around for a little**

"**This place is beautiful once you get a chance to enjoy the sights"**

**Amy looked at the trees, the birds that flew by… she mostly looked at everything**

"**I could get used to this"**

**Amy then heard something that sound like footsteps**

"**Huh… is anyone there?"**

**The footsteps started to get closer**

"**Uh… show yourself"**

**Amy turned around and a (different) robot came out of no where and grabbed her**

"**Hey let go of me!"**

**The robot squeezed harder**

"**Help!!"**

**Back at the cave…**

**Sonic woke and saw that he was in a cave**

"**What happened… and where am I?"**

**Sonic sat up**

"**I must of fainted or something"**

"**And Amy took me here"**

**Sonic looked around**

"**Where is Amy?"**

**He stood up**

**At that very moment, just when Sonic was about to run out he heard a scream**

"**What?"**

"**That sounded like… Amy"**

**Sonic ran outside and started to look for Amy**

"**Leave me alone"**

**But the robot held on tight to Amy**

**It held Amy with one hand while a laser formed in the other**

"**Ahhh!"**

**The laser started to charge up**

"**Somebody help!"**

**The robot's laser was fully charged and it held the laser in front of Amy's face**

_**BOOM!!**_

**Amy felt herself fall to the ground**

**What?**

**I'm not dead? Amy thought**

**Amy opened her eyes and saw Sonic standing in front of her**

**Sonic smiled **

"**Good thing I came"**

**Sonic winked at her, and she smiled**

"**What did you do?"**

**Sonic moved aside, and Amy saw robot pieces all over the ground**

"**Nothing really… I just taught that robot a lesson"**

**Amy laughed**

**Sonic held out his hand, Amy grasped in, and he helped her up**

"**Thank a bunch"**

"**No problem"**

**Sonic looked ahead**

"**We should get going before anymore come"**

**Amy nodded**

**They both started to walk**

"**I can't wait till we get back home" Amy said**

"**Huh, why's that?" Sonic asked**

**Amy laughed**

"**So I can tell everyone that you got rescued by a girl"**

"**Ha, not only a girl… but a special one"**

**Amy blushed**

"**I wonder if…"**

"**I wonder the same thing"**

**Amy looked at Sonic**

"**Do you even know what I'm wondering about?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**You're wondering if Knuckles and Tails are looking for us"**

**Amy stopped and stared at Sonic, he stopped too**

"**Right?"**

"**Y-yeah"**

"**But how did you…"**

**Sonic shrugged**

"**I guessed"**

**Sonic continued to walk**

**Could the saying be true? Amy thought**

**Sonic stopped and turned around**

"**You coming?"**

"**Uh… yeah, of course"**

**Amy ran towards Sonic so she could catch up**

**And they both started to walk again**

"**Well, where to?" Amy asked**

"**Hm… if we keep walking we're bound to find out" Sonic said**

**Meanwhile…**

"**Come on Knuckles!"**

"**I'm coming!"**

**Knuckles came running towards Tails**

"**Why do I take orders from an eight year old?" Knuckles whispered**

"**I heard that, too"**

"**Now come on… I think I found out where Sonic and Amy are"**

**Tails jumped in the X- Tornado and Knuckles climbed on the wing of the plane**

"**I just hope we're not too late"**

**Tails started up the plane**

"**Hold on"**

**The garage door opened, and they were off**

**Back to Sonic and Amy…**

"**I feel like I'm on a fast" Amy said **

"**Yeah, I'm hungry too" Sonic said**

"**But what could we eat?" Amy asked**

**(I bet a lot of you were wondering why they haven't been hungry yet ****:-)****)**

**Sonic looked to his right and saw some apple trees**

"**We could eat those"**

**Amy looked up and saw the apples**

"**But, how?"**

"**That's easy"**

**Sonic backed up a few steps**

"**Look out"**

**Amy moved aside and Sonic ran towards the tree**

**Sonic ran up the tree trunk and in seconds a whole bunch of apples came falling down**

**(You thought Sonic was going to run into the tree… didn't you? ****;-)****)**

**Sonic came back down and Amy smiled**

"**Don't worry, they're fresh"**

"**I checked"**

"**Thanks"**

**Amy picked up an apple and Sonic did too**

**Later that day…**

"**We could be on a survival T.V. show" Amy joked**

"**Ha, very funny" Sonic said**

"**And who ever wins gets a life time supply of apples"**

**Amy laughed**

"**Maybe"**

**Sonic looked at her and smiled**

**Sonic started to hear something that sounded like rushing water from behind some trees and started to get curious**

"**Do you hear that?"**

**Amy listened closely**

"**Yeah"**

"**Now I do"**

"**Let's check it out"**

**Sonic ran threw the bushes**

"**Ah, Sonic wait!"**

**Amy ran after Sonic but he wasn't there**

"**Ohh… where did he go?"**

**Amy walked forward until she was out of the trees**

"**Oh my goodness!"**

**The sight there was beautiful**

**It had a lake that was as blue as the sky, butterflies everywhere, pink petals falling from the trees, and a waterfall **

"**This place is almost like heaven"**

"**Yeah, I know what you mean"**

**Amy turned around and saw Sonic coming towards her**

"**Except for the water"**

**Amy smiled**

**Sonic made a hand motion to show he wants her to follow him and started to walk**

**She followed**

"**Hey, Sonic"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Think fast!"**

"**What the?!"**

**Amy then pushed Sonic into the water**

**Sonic's head popped up to the surface**

"**What was that for?!"**

**Amy couldn't talk she was laughing to hard**

"**I'll give you something to laugh about!"**

**Sonic reached out and grabbed Amy's leg **

**Making her slip and fall into the water**

"**Ahhh!"**

"**This water is freezing!"**

**Now Sonic was laughing**

"**Very funny"**

"**But how would you like a taste of your own medicine?"**

**Amy dived under water, grabbed Sonic's legs, and pulled them towards her**

**And Sonic fell into the water**

**Amy went up to the surface**

"**Ha, now that's really funny"**

**Amy started to laugh and Sonic came to the surface**

"**What is this?"**

"**A new game?"**

**Sonic splashed some water onto Amy**

"**Oh no you did not just splash water onto me"**

"**Yes I did"**

"**You'll pay for that!"**

**Amy made her hands into fist and banged them on the surface of the water, which made water splash all over Sonic**

"**Hey!"**

**Amy laughed and Sonic did too**

**But Amy quickly went to the edge and got on land**

"**Get back here!"**

**Amy started to run and Sonic quickly got out to chase her**

"**Come back Amy… I want to give you something"**

"**Uh, no thanks I'm good"**

**Amy was about to go through the trees until she was stopped by a small bomb that almost got her**

"**Ahhh!"**

"**Amy!"**

**Sonic picked up Amy and ran the other way**

"**You alright?"**

"**I'm fine"**

"**But where'd that bomb come from?"**

"**Don't have a clue"**

**Sonic went behind some bushes**

**He let Amy down**

"**Thanks Amy"**

"**You made me all wet"**

**Amy giggled**

"**You're very welcome"**

**Amy smiled and she saw a little smirk cross upon Sonic's face**

**Sonic and Amy then heard an explosion somewhere on the island**

"**What was that?" **

"**Let's go find out"**

**Sonic ran past Amy to find where the explosion happened and Amy ran after him**

"**C'mon Amy, I think it came from over here"**

**Sonic and Amy ran until they came out of the trees to the place where they first came**

**It looked like a beach**

"**It looks different in the day"**

"**I couldn't even tell that this was sand"**

**Amy scooped up some sand in her hand and poured it onto the ground**

"**Forget the sand Amy… look"**

**Amy ran to where Sonic was a looked ahead, she gasped**

**It was Dr.Eggman in a robot that looked the same as the one Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Sonic, and herself saw before**

"**Ha ha ha… I finally found you two"**

"**What are you doing here?" Sonic asked**

"**And what do you want?" Amy asked**

**Eggman snickered**

"**I'm here to destroy this island"**

"**And I want you two"**

"**Why do you want to destroy the island?"**

"**Because once I destroy this island… I'll build a new island and name it Eggland!"**

"**Mwahaha!"**

**Sonic and Amy looked at each other**

"**Eggland?' they said in unison**

"**Yeah, you have a problem with that?"**

**Sonic and Amy looked at Eggman**

"**That place is going to stink after a few days" Amy said**

"**Then it'll be rotten… just like you" Sonic added**

**Eggman's face started to turn red**

"**Why you little rats!!"**

"**I'll show you what happens when you make fun of me!"**

"**My dream will come true!!"**

"**Dream on Eggman… but it still will never happen" Sonic said**

**Eggman pressed a button on the robot and it's arm turned into cannons**

"**Fire!!"**

**Lasers formed in the cannons and started to be fired at Sonic and Amy**

"**Look out!"**

**Sonic and Amy jumped out the way of a laser but the robot kept firing lasers**

"**Sonic we have to do something"**

"**I'm not sure if I can dodge anymore of these"**

**Sonic nodded**

"**Alright Eggman it's time to stop"**

**Sonic ran towards the robot while dodging the lasers, jumped up, and did a spin attack on the robot**

**The robot flinched**

"**What?"**

"**Ha, you actually thought that one little spin attack would do damage to this robot?"**

"**I laugh at your foolishness"**

**The robot whacked Sonic with it's hand**

"**Ahhh!"**

**Sonic crashed on the ground**

"**Sonic!"**

**She ran towards Sonic but the robot got in front of her**

"**Now it's your turn"**

"**Ah, keep away"**

**The robot was about to punch her**

"**Ahhh!"**

**But Sonic got in front and tried to push back the robot's fist**

"**Amy run"**

**Sonic got pushed back a few inches by the fist**

"**But Sonic"**

"**Just run"**

**Sonic did a spin attack on the fist and the robot back up**

**Sonic turned around to see that Amy was still there**

"**Why are you—?"**

"**Sonic I'm not leaving"**

"**I want to help you not leave you"**

**Sonic nodded**

**The robot started to run towards them**

"**Let's go"**

**Sonic and Amy ran towards the robot **

**The robot tried to punch them but they both dodged**

"**Get ready, Amy"**

**Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and started to twirl her around**

**Sonic then threw Amy at the robot**

"**This is going to be a smash"**

**Amy took out her hammer**

"**Oh no!"**

**Amy then smashed the robot and it fell to the ground with a giant thud**

"**Alright, go Amy"**

**Amy landed on the ground and twirled**

"**I-It's not over yet you rodents"**

**The robot struggled to get up but managed**

"**Take this!"**

**The robot started to shoot lasers and missiles and they were coming towards Sonic and Amy**

"**Look out!"**

**Sonic pushed Amy aside before he got hit by one of the missiles**

"**Ahhh!"**

"**Sonic!"**

**The robot came over to Sonic, picked him up and put him inside the glass tube that was attached to the robot at the side**

"**Ha ha ha, now I got you!"**

"**And no one can help"**

**Amy ran towards the robot but it shot a laser in front of her**

"**Ahhh!"**

"**Amy don't!"**

"**Just stay there"**

**Sonic tried to tell her but Eggman made the cage so that no one could hear what he was saying**

**Eggman laughed**

"**You know a little birdie told me that you said something to Sonic that really hurt his feelings"**

**Amy's heart stopped for a second**

"**H-How do you know?"**

**Eggman shrugged**

"**Like I said, a little birdie told me"**

"**Did you guys make up?"**

"**Yeah and Sonic totally forgives me"**

"**Well, now the question is…"**

"… **Do you forgive yourself?"**

**Amy took a step back**

"**W-What do you mean?"**

"**Exactly what I said"**

"**You hurt him pretty bad"**

"**And?"**

"**Do you forgive yourself for hurting his feelings?"**

"**Do you forgive yourself for crushing and breaking his heart into little pieces?"**

"**N-No"**

"**I'm mean yes or uh… maybe"**

"**Well, if I were you I surly wouldn't forgive myself for doing something so terrible"**

"**B-But it was an accident… I did mean to say it"**

"**But usually the first thing that comes out of your mouth is what you wanted to say"**

**Even through they couldn't hear Sonic,****Sonic could hear what they were saying and he immediately knew that he had to do something quick**

"**Amy don't listen to him!!"**

**He banged on the glass but she didn't look at him**

"**Really?"**

_**Yes, it's working, Eggman thought**_

"**Yep"**

**Amy sank to the ground**

**It just didn't make sense… she loved Sonic but she said she hated him and if Eggman was right…**

**Does that mean she hates him more than she loves him?**

**Sonic was going to hurt Eggman once he got out, and that was a promise**

"**But first I have to get out of here"**

**Sonic tried doing spin attacks but it didn't work**

"**It's useless"**

**Suddenly Sonic, Amy, and Dr. Eggman saw a familiar plane coming towards them**

"**No it can't be!"**

**When the plane got closer Sonic and Amy smiled**

"**It's the X- Tornado!" they both shouted**

"**Man, are we glad we found you two"**

"**Cream was throwing a fit"**

"**Hey Tails!"**

"**Yeah she said that we better go find Sonic and Amy or she would kick us"**

"**It was kinda scary"**

"**And hey Knuckles"**

**They landed the plane and got out**

"**Where's Sonic?"**

**Amy pointed to the glass cage on the side of the robot**

"**Don't worry, we'll get him out of there"**

"**Please do"**

_**I'm starting to get worry about him… maybe that's a sign that says I do love him**_

**Tails got back in the X- Tornado and started shooting missiles, lasers, and bombs**

"**Hey that's no fair!" Eggman shouted**

**And while Tails was distracting Dr. Eggman Knuckles jumped and broke the lock on top of the glass tube to let Sonic free**

"**Almost got it, Sonic"**

**Knuckles smashed down on the last lock and the tube broke open**

"**Thanks Knux"**

**Sonic landed on the ground and jumped up**

"**Let's go Knuckles"**

**Knuckles and Sonic joined hands and started going in circles really fast until the were in the shape of a circle**

"**Oh no my robot!"**

**Knuckles and Sonic crashed into the robot and went right through it, making a big hole in the center of the robot**

"**Alright!"**

**They landed and hi-5ed each other**

"**No, my creation is ruined!"**

**Eggman pressed a button and he went out of the robot in his small ship**

"**I'll get you next time hedgehog, I promise!"**

**Eggman then flew off towards his base**

"**Why does he always say that when he never does?"**

**The robot fell onto the sand and blew up**

"**Light show" Sonic said**

"**At least it didn't destroy anything" Tails said**

"**Yeah" Amy agreed**

**Sonic looked at Amy and smiled she make a little smirk**

"**Come on guys, we have to hurry home before Cream starts crying again"**

**Tails and Amy got inside the plane while Sonic and Knuckles got on the wing of the plane**

"**Ok, here we go!"**

**Tails pulled the lever and they were off holding on tight until the plane was in the sky**

"**Hey Amy"**

**Sonic knocked on the window and Amy looked at him**

"**Are you ok?"**

**Amy nodded**

"**Why wouldn't I be?"**

"**Well, I heard what Eggman said to you and you looked kind of sad"**

_**Oh no, he heard us, Amy thought**_

"**Well um… I feel a whole lot better now"**

"**But thanks for asking"**

"**Ok, but don't believe in anything he said"**

"**Okay"**

"**Okay"**

**But she still couldn't get his words out of her mind**

"**You know, it's kind of amazing on how you two got this far"**

"**It was hard for me to pin point your location"**

"**Again with the pin pointing"**

"**Quit it Knuckles"**

**Sonic and Amy laughed**

"**Anyway, I bet everyone will be real happy to see you guys"**

"**Especially Cream and Cheese"**

**After about 20 minutes later they could see land**

"**Ok guys, I'm gonna make a nice smooth landing"**

**As they got closer to land they could see Cream and Cheese waving to them and they looked really happy**

"**I hope you guys prepared yourself for a bear hug"**

**When they got out after landing Cream and Cheese ran towards Sonic and Amy**

**Cream and Cheese hugged both Sonic and Amy**

"**We really missed you guys!"**

"**And we were SO worried!" Cream said after she let go**

"**Chao chao chao, chao… chao!"**

**Amy and Sonic laughed**

"**It's ok guys, we're fine"**

**Cream smiled**

"**Oh, I'm so happy you guys are safe!"**

**She ran into Amy's arms again**

**Amy looked at Sonic and he laughed**

"**Well Amy, I guess I'll see you later"**

"**But um Sonic"**

"**I was wandering if you could walk me home"**

**Sonic looked at Cream and she winked**

"**Uh well… sure"**

**Later that day…**

"**Oh my goodness Sonic you're gonna make me cry from laughing so hard"**

"**Alright, my second victory today"**

"**Making someone laugh so hard they're about to cry"**

**They continued to walk until they were at Amy's house**

"**Here we are"**

**Amy and Sonic went to the door**

"**Thanks Sonic"**

"**No problem"**

**Both of them went quiet and they started to feel awkward in the silence**

"**So I—" they said in unison**

"**Oh you can go first" Amy offered**

"**No you" Sonic said**

**They laughed**

"**No one is going to win if we play the polite game, Amy"**

**Amy giggled**

"**Well Amy, I'll see you tomorrow"**

_**Aw, don't go**_

"**Ok, I'll see you yesterday"**

"**Oh, I mean tomorrow"**

**Sonic laughed and Amy blushed**

**Sonic waved before going of down the path**

_**Sonic, wait come back**_

_**I don't want you to go**_

**Amy tried to fight the urge to shout out**

_**Are you just going to let him leave, Amy?**_

_**Go for it, this is your big chance **_

**Amy stepped forward but it was like she was glued to the spot**

_**Amy Rose you surprise me**_

_**You're always running after, kissing, and hugging Sonic**_

_**Why can't you do it now?**_

**Amy sucked in a deep breath**

_**Amy don't do it, just go in the house and like you said, you'll see him tomorrow**_

**One part of Amy was telling her to go but another part was saying to stay**

_**Look he's almost gone, hurry!**_

**Amy breathed out and walked down her stairs **

**She walked at first, the she started walking faster, she started to jog now, and after a while she started running towards him**

_**Wait, what are you doing!**_

_**Stop!**_

**But Amy's legs were moving like they couldn't stop… almost like they had a mind of their own**

"**Sonic"**

"**Sonic!"**

"**Sonic, wait!!"**

_**That's it Amy**_

_**Keep it up!**_

_**Shut up right now or you'll regret it!!**_

**She saw Sonic stop**

"**Sonic!!"**

_**Yes!!**_

_**No!!**_

**Sonic turned around**

"**Huh, Amy what's wrong?"**

**Amy started running faster towards Sonic**

**She was running so fast that she didn't see the rock in front of her and her foot hit the rock and she tripped**

"**Ahhh!"**

_**I told you!**_

_**It's ok**_

_**Have trust in him**_

"**Amy!!"**

**Sonic ran towards Amy and caught her just before she fell**

"**Amy, are you ok?"**

**Amy looked up and stared into his light green eyes but since the sun was going down they looked a little orange**

"**Yes, I'm fine now that you're here"**

**Sonic smiled and she smiled**

"**Sorry about that"**

"**It's okay Amy, it wasn't your fault"**

**Sonic moved Amy's hair out of her eyes and she blushed**

**Just a touch by Sonic made her get butterflies**

_**Amy, don't fall for it**_

_**Remember, you hate him**_

**Sonic then noticed that Amy started to look sad**

"**What's the matter?"**

"**It's just that…"**

"**That what?"**

"… **I know you said not to think about it, but what if he's right?"**

"**Oh my gosh Amy"**

"**Why are you letting what Eggman said getting to you?"**

_**Yes, he's starting to get mad**_

"**But I keep wondering if he's right"**

"**Amy"**

"**You should never listen to Eggman, it'll only get you into trouble"**

"**I know"**

"**So, why did you?"**

**Amy looked at the ground and Sonic sighed**

"**Well, I guess it's not your fault—"**

"**That's the thing Sonic, you always say it isn't my fault when it is"**

"**I never should have said I hated you, I should have forgiven you, and I never should have listen to Dr. Eggman but instead I did"**

**Amy felt a tear roll down her cheek**

"**It's all my fault"**

**Sonic smiled and Amy looked at him **

"**Amy listen"**

"**You can say that it's your fault all you want but I will always be there to say that it isn't because I know that it's not entirely your fault"**

"**And you shouldn't go blaming yourself for everything… I learned that not to long ago"**

"**Because you're only bringing yourself down"**

**He wiped a tear from Amy's eye**

"**And then you'll start thinking that you're a bad person, you're stupid, and you'll even think that you're not beautiful"**

"**When you are"**

**Amy smiled and blushed**

_**Stop listening Amy**_

_**Ignore him**_

_**You ARE ugly and stupid, it IS all your fault**_

_**Amy keep listening to him**_

_**He's telling the truth**_

_**You're exactly what he says you are**_

"**Sonic…"**

**Amy buried her head into his chest and started to cry**

**She could hear his heart beat, it was beating really fast and she wondered why**

_**Get out of there before it's too late!**_

_**That's it Amy**_

_**Just cry, let it all out**_

"**I don't understand"**

"**How can you always be so nice to me?"**

"**I've annoyed you several of times by running after you and tackling you down"**

"**And yet you're still nice to me?"**

"**I just don't understand"**

**Amy looked up at Sonic**

"**Because I know that you follow me almost everywhere because you're trying to protect me"**

"**But you do that because you care about me a lot"**

"**And every now and then, you do kind of get on my nerves but I always remind myself that you just care about me"**

"**Even though sometimes you do get carried away"**

**Amy bent down her head and smiled shyly**

**Sonic lifted up Amy's head with his finger and he leaned towards her**

_**No!**_

_**Slap each other**_

_**Kick each other **_

_**Just don't KISS EACH OTHER!!**_

**Amy closed her eyes**

_**Listen to your heart, Amy**_

**Amy leaned towards Sonic and they kissed**

_**You idiots!**_

_**Can't beat true love**_

**Amy felt tears well up in her eyes**

**Sonic pulled back and saw the confusion on Amy's face**

"**Sonic—"**

"**Amy, do you remember that I was trying to tell you something before I pasted out?"**

**Amy nodded**

"**Well, I was trying to say that I loved you"**

**Amy looked at him with surprise**

"**And Amy, I know that I didn't come to our date but it wasn't because I hated you"**

"**It was because I was scared… but it took me a few days to admit that to myself"**

**Amy started to cry, she couldn't hold the tears in anymore**

"**S-Sonic… I… I love you, too!"**

**Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and they kissed**

_**We're kissing!**_

_**Oh my gosh!**_

_**This is the happiest night of my life!**_

**The street lights started to come on but Sonic and Amy didn't notice**

_**I'm so happy that I ran after Sonic**_

_**I thank God I did!**_

_**I hope God knows how much I thank him**_

**They pulled away, smiled, and looked each other in the eyes**

**The look in his eyes said, ****I can't believe how much I like you**** and ****I hope we'll never leave each other **

**And Amy's said, ****This is a dream come true**** and ****I love you so much**

**Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek and she saw him blush**

_**Don't worry, Amy**_

_**I know…**_

**_THE END_**

**Hope you liked it!! It's not that good but it's not that bad ether :) But I know that there are probaly errors so don't flame me!**

**Stay tuned for another one of my stories.**

**I already have one in my head, and I'll try to put as much humor as I can in it.**


End file.
